America's Next Top TITANS
by xXEssence of InsanityXx
Summary: Hey guys, sorry my old account Essence of Insanity shut down, no idea. Well, I'll post my story back, relax. In case you haven't read this story yet, it's about the two titans Raven and Starfire, went out for tea in Starbucks and met a guy...aand he seems
1. The Meeting at Starbucks

The Meeting at Starbucks

**WARNING: Before you read my story, I want to warn you that this chapter is mega short. If you can't stand the suspense, go back to the Teen Titans fanfiction page and choose other stories. You are allowed to do it Flame me for not proper uploading. Well, Nevermind. Is chapters too short listed for not proper uploading anyway? Oh well.**

Disclaimer:

Me: Uh…do I own Teen Titans?

Robin: Do you want to?

Me: Of course…Everyone wants to…DUH!

Beastboy: WHAT! _YOU?_ Own _US_? Never! Beastboy is

forever FREEEEE! (Dances around)

Me: Erm……for your information, you belong to the Teen Titans, and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics.

Beastboy: Raven, maybe you cou----

Raven: Don't ask me… (shuts book with a slam and walks back to her room)

Me: Wait…If I own you, then I have to buy you guys a cage, water and food dish, litter-box, cat-nip, bird seed, dog-house, collar, plastic bones and stuff? Wait, I change my mind…no thanks. I would rather like to own just the plot. Thank you.

Starfire: What? Are you all talking about the pekoriscenilikaretial-sarus? Oh yes! How I remember last time I went to Yaboo with my sister and met one of those Pekoriscenilikaretial-sarus…they are Silveks with long big teeth and big horns. Then it chased……

All of us except Starfire, who's now babbling about Dewcaps: **SIGHA**

Oh well, Nevermind. Here's the story anyway...

"Friend Raven, look at the birds! Ooh...look at that doggie!" cried Starfire, as she rushed out of Titans Tower..

"Friend Raven, you are so kind to take me out to this wonnnnderful place!" sqeauked Starfire,

"_Yeah right, I happened to recall it was YOU who dragged me out of this place._" muttered Raven.

"Ooooh, look at the duck! Wow! Look at the sea!" continued Starfire.

"Earth is so wonderful." sighed Starfire

Raven coughed, which was likely to hide her snorting. They flew to Starbucks, and unfortunately, Raven has to endure Starfire's exclamation all the way through. And to her relieve, they finally arrived at Starbucks. They ordered their food, which Starfire gobbled up in 45 seconds. (Raven counted) She also got so enthusiastic she drained up 12 bottles of mustard, and made Starbucks out of stock. Then Starfire dragged Raven out to the pier, and squealed about how the sea and stuff again. Raven rolled her eyes, but caught someone looking at them with great interest. The stranger kept glancing at them, and looking back whenever he spotted Raven staring at him, yes, he's a him. Finally, the man collected courage and walked towards the girls. The steps broke into a run. He looked like a man around 30, and a hot one too, with brown eyes, high nose and a dazzling smile, even when he's running. Raven and Starfire spotted him running towards them, they immediately starting to look alarmed.** (A/N: Hey, will YOU become alarm when a cute guy run towards you? I won't...lol)**

"Excuse me, excuse me!" the man almost yelled.

"Huh?" said both the girls.

"Hi" the man greeted as he shook the hands of two startled girls enthusiastically.

"Uh...who are you?" asked Raven, puzzled.

"Ahem...Actually, I'm Nigel Barker, the high-fashioned photographer and also the judge of the America's Next Top Model" said Nigel, still shaking hands.

"Oh how GLORIOUS!" squealed Starfire, treating Nigel one of her famous bone-breaking hugs.

"Of course, of course." The out-of-breath Nigel said as he quickly pull himself away from Starfire, and said again,

"Erm...America's Next Top Model Cycle 6 is starting and we're findings for models to compete. Not to mention you girls have good figure and a pretty face too." He deep breathed and continued,

"The judges are supposed to recommend someone in this season. I'm trying hard to find girls who are appropriate to join, but none of them are suitable. Okay, let's get this straight. I want you two to join. You're just... suitable. You'll learn how to catwalk, dress like your own style and mostly, you have a chance to become America's next top model!" Nigel's calm tone became more and more excited.

The two girls stood where they are, jaws open and flabbergasted. There were an absolute silence, until Raven blurted out,

"But we're the members of the Teen Titans. We have super powers! How could we compete?" said Raven in a high voice she never used.

"Well, the rules never mentioned girls with super powers can't compete except if you're a mutant with big teeth and seven arms or something!" joked Nigel,

"Come on, I won't take no for an answer. You're just perfect! I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about it, 'k?"

"Um, ok." said Raven, still open jawed.

Well, a chapter finished. I told you so, do you think it's too short? I dunno...looks away Anyway, just review, ok? I want to know how do people feel about my chappie. Bye peeps! wink wink nudge nudge


	2. All Because of Starfire

All Because of Starfire

Disclaimer: Those disclaimers again, eh? Sigh All right, all right.

Devil: You own the Teen Titans... You own the Teen Titans... You own the Teen Titans...

Angel: Don't, my child. Remember, respect DC Comics...

Devil: Come on, You DO own the Teen Titans...Right? Go on, grab them.

Me: Hmm...(Can't resist the temptation)...ok! (Grabs the petrified Titans Voodoo dolls.)

Police: You are under arrest for stealing! (Yes, it's true. I write my fics in jail.) Lol...Nevermind.

Last Chapter:

"The judges are supposed to recommend someone in this season. I'm trying hard to find girls who are appropriate to join, but none of them are suitable. Okay, let's get this straight. I want you two to join. You're just... suitable. You'll learn how to catwalk, dress like your own style and mostly, you have a chance to become America's next top model!" Nigel's calm tone became more and more excited.

The two girls stood where they are, jaws open and flabbergasted. There was an absolute silence, until Raven blurted out,

"But we're the members of the Teen Titans. We have super powers! How could we compete?" said Raven in a high voice she never used.

"Well, the rules never mentioned girls with super powers can't compete except if you're a mutant with big teeth and seven arms or something!" joked Nigel,

"Come on, I won't take no for an answer. You're just perfect! I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about it, 'k?"

"Um, ok." said Raven, still open jawed.

"Glorious, glorious, glorious, glorious, glorious!" squealed the alien princess.

Raven is still standing in the same place, thinking,

_Raven's POV_

"_Calm down, clam down. What is happening to me? Me? Joining America's Next Top Model? No way. NO WAY. I can't. I don't even know how to put on makeup...Well, kinda. Wait---does that mean we'll have to tell the other titans? Oh god. OH GOD. No. NO. Titans means Beastboy...Oh no. No. Cyborg...No...What will they say? R-robin...no...NO..._**NO!**_" _Raven yelled out the last"**NO!**" Starfire flinched.

"What is it, friend Raven?" asked Starfire caringly.

"N-nothing." said Raven in a worried voice.

"I do not understand. Is it wrong to enter America's Next Pot Medol?"

"No, Star. It's not wrong. It's okay." explained Raven, still worried.

"Glorious! I can tell Robin and Beastboy and Cyborg! This is so wonderful! Oh yes! What is America's Next Pot Medol?

"America's Next _Top Model, _Star. It's a competition for girls to enter and well, do some modeling and stuff."

"What is modeling?" asked Starfire again.

"Not now, Star."

"Okay, then let's go back to Titans Tower and tell them this wonderful news!"

"No, don't!" but in fact, Raven's too late. The next moment, she found herself was already in the air, pulled by Starfire. Starfire was flying so quickly that Raven could barely open her eyes in the sky. It seems like seconds when Raven started to fear. But she was already flying above the sea and the Titans Tower was already in sight.

"We are there, friend Raven!"

"I know."

They got into the Titans Tower, Raven tried to drag the time by distracting Starfire like,

"Look Star, a bird's over there!"

But Starfire's mind was only filled with modeling and telling the other Titans. Raven's plan was totally no use.

"Friends, we are back!"

"Yeah yeah." Said Beastboy with no interest, for he's playing video games with, Cyborg of course.

"Did you have fun, Star?" asked Robin.

"Of course! We met a person called Nigel Barker and----"

"Starfire, no!" Raven covered Starfire's mouth, and her words became muffled.

"_Phew. That was close." s_ighed Raven in relief, taking her hand away from Starfire.

"HE RECOMMENDED US TO JOIN AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL!"

Well, that's another chappie. It's a bit longer than the other one...I'll update ASAP...'k? Ok, enough chit chat...I'm planning to work on the third chapter **RIGHT AWAY**, folks! (Yeah right)


	3. Why!

**America's Next Top TITANS**

**Chapter 3**

**Why!**

Disclaimer: I TELLING YOU FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME I USED TO OWN THE TEEN TITANS, I JUST DON' T WANT SPEND MONEY ON PETS STUF-----(Nevermind, she's my hyper twin, she's so----NO I'M NOT! IT'S YOU WITH MENTAL PROBLE-----muffled words-----sigh) Sorry, she's just...hyper-----NO I'm NOT! DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK BEHIND MY BACK! I'M LISTENIN--muffled words again----SORRYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyy...runs away, looks like fighting hard with someone...Alright, onto the storyyy...

Note: I just wanna ask you guys a question. Do you want me to make a Models Profile? So you could know more about them? R&R! (**R**eply in **R**eview)

Memory Recap:

"_Phew. That was close." s_ighed Raven in relief, taking her hand away from Starfire.

"HE RECOMMENDED US TO JOIN AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL!"

Raven gasped. Cyborg's jaws was opened so wide it almost touched the ground, Beastboy was biting his lips, stopping himself from laughing out loud, (cuz he's imagining Raven in a bikini...)and for Robin? Well, he's so shocked he had nothing to say.

"Friends! Isn't that glorious? I can be a MOO-DELL!"

"Why did tell them! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM? WHY?" Raven had never been so angry and frustrated before so hardly that Starfire flashed tiny green bolts to make her let go.

"Friend Raven, you are hurting me! Let go please!"

Suddenly, Robin blurted out,

"Well, that's um...great! Yeah...great! You two can um...be...um...famous and um...be on TV! Yeah! And...clears throat Mind if I excuse myself?

"Yo...didn't that Nigel Farter guy realize you are the Teen Titans?" asked Cyborg...kinda amazed"

"No! He said we could join unless we are monsters!" Starfire said as she was jumping up and down on the sofas...

Meanwhile In the Bathroom...

Robin was washing his face. He pinched himself, hoping it was a dream and he could awaken. But nothing happened. He was still in much shock, though stuff was overflowing in his mind...He went back to his room,lied in bed and thought...

_Robin's POV_

"_Raven? In America's Top Model? What would she think if I watched the program? Would she think I'm ...a sex craze? Watchin' at all those sexy girls and stuff...UGH...I'm the leader and should have the right for deciding whether she should join it...sigh but I'm sure she wants to join very much...I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings...right...? What should I do? Maybe I really should let her join..._

Robin's head was bursting with thoughts...Raven...Starfire...ANTM...He didn't know what to do...he was so confused.

He thought about those tasks...clothes...photographs...these are easier said than done...Raven would never get used to it...but our boy wonder is very sensitive about emotions...he really doesn't want to be against Raven...even if he lets her join, Raven won't be able to fit in since she's not one of the preppy girls who put on loads of makeup and wear mini skirts...or anything like that. Robin doesn't know that Raven DOESN'T want to join...so, will he let her, or will he? After thinking for so a great deal, he asked himself,

"Wait a minute...why so I care so much about RAVEN? And not STARFIRE? She's supposed to be my major crush...unless..." Just as he was going to finish, the hyper (TOO HYPER) Starfire bursted in.

"DEAR ROBIN! THIS IS A GLORIOUS EVENT! WE SHALL CELEBRATE IT! I

AM GOING TO MAKE SOME SALOGRUNDGES AND YAPPEPOOS FOR OUR CELEBRATION! I SHALL DECORATE THE TITANS TOWER WITH REGAREETS! THIS IS SO GLORIOUS!"

"Yes yes, Star. It is glorious, but now I need some rest. I will join your celebration later on, Star..." Robin waved an impatient hand, turned his back to Starfire and simply walked away.

"Argh...I don't even know about what, Salogrundges and Yappeposs and whatsit...doesn't mean anything to me man..."

THEN he wondered, why doesn't he care about Starfire? Why did he simply turned his back and walked away without even saying bye? Starfire is Robin's crush, but wasn't he supposed to be all nervous and stuff when Star's around?

"WHY?" Robin yelled.

Starfire immediately turned around.

"What is it friend Robin? Is there something wrong? Are you damaged? Can I help you? Did the invisible Snigglewazzles hurt you? Did--------"

"It's OKAY! I'm fine STAR!"

Back to Raven...

She though furiously as she stormed into her room, leaving a startled Beastboy and a flabbergahsted Cyborg behind,

_Raven's POV_

_Should I join? It is so not my style...but I guess Robin wants me to join...he wants the Titans to be more famous...right...? And what he said in the _

_living room..."You can be on TV"...he wants us to be on TV...what can I do? Wait...I can just tell Nigel that I'm not interested! Just Starfire is! Then all things are settled! I don't have to worry anymore! But Robin wants me to join..._

_Beastboy's POV_

_Ha! Starfire and Raven joining ANTM? Starfire is ok...but Raven? Can't wait to see her in a BIKINI! _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Beastboy laughed as he walked to the kitchen to get some veggie burgers...

_Cyborg's POV_

_ANTM is the Titans, huh? Weird...hope they win duuude...we can get loadsa money and I could get some new parts for my car...my holy car..._

Okay peeps...that's another chapter...I know...BB and Cy's POV are a bit short...but they aren't really the main charcters...right? It's mostly about Star, Robin and Raven...Review!


End file.
